


True Love (Music Video ColdAtom Ray/Leo)

by MurakiLovesg



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, M/M, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first music video about Leonard and Ray relationship. Sometimes it hard admit that you are in love but they are in love and it's time to do something about it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love (Music Video ColdAtom Ray/Leo)

Thanks for watching. :)


End file.
